Answer Me This
by Rori Potter
Summary: Harry had one question for them. One question only one of ten answered. Finally fed up of living the life to meet others expectations Harry decides it's time to strike out on his own, at 16. The problem is it was only a dream & now he has reality to face.
1. Questions & Their Answers

**Rating: **K

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Ron

**Warnings: **Attempted suicide and Major Character Death

**Summary: **Harry had one question for them. One question only one of ten answered. Finally fed up of living the life to meet others expectations Harry decides it's time to strike out on his own, at 16. The problem is it was only a dream and now he has reality to face.

**Credits: **To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place. _(A/N: Song is called Will you remember me? by Sarah McLachlan) _

Answer Me This

Chapter 1

Question and their Answers

The room was stuffy. All of the students sat at their desk trying to accomplish _something_. The Slytherins eyed their cauldrons with a critical eye while the Gryffindor's stared at their cauldrons with a small hope that a miracle would occur and whatever was wrong would be corrected. In the front of the room sat a particular popular Gryffindor, Harry, who had made the potion perfectly and was now currently bottling it. He bottled a few extra just in case something happened to one of them. He placed the bottle on the desk and was meet with a raised eyebrow. Harry had just sat back down when the professor stood up and barked at them to bottle their potions. This professor in particular seemed to really hate Harry so Harry had no qualms of ignoring him as he packed up his stuff. Once he was done with that he took a seat. Hermione and Ron shot him confused looks but he just shooed him away. When the classroom was cleared out Harry approached the professor's desk. Professor Severus Snape. The name slid in and out of his thoughts in the blink of an eye.

"Professor I have a question," Harry stated. Severus looked up annoyed.

"Well, get on with it," Severus barked.

"Professor, what would you do if I died today," Harry asked. Severus blinked. He had expected him to ask to change the deadline on the homework.

"I would- I would probably look at my memories," Severus said in a trance. "I would definitely go to your funeral. I would probably have a photo of you placed next to your mother." Harry nodded.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said as he picked up his bag. "You're the first one to give me an answer. Professor Dumbledore ignored me, Hermione and Ron looked at me like I was crazy, and Remus..."

"I do not need to know about the wolf and his mutt," Severus said darkly. Harry gave a nod of acknowledgment and headed to the door.

"Professor, not everything is as it seems," Harry said so quietly Severus wasn't sure he had heard him. Before Severus could demand him to explain Harry was already out the door and about to turn the corner.

* * *

"Where is Mr. Potter," Severus said as he scowled at the two Gryffindor's who had just been snogging. The two stared at him blankly.

"Sir, we haven't seen him since Transfiguration," Hermione told him. Severus swore loudly and rushed out of the room and straight towards the Astronomy Tower. He was arriving when he saw a form falling in the air. Quickly he pulled out his wand and performed a cushion charm, a heavy cushion charm. It was at that moment Harry landed; with a loud sickening crunch. Severus winced.

* * *

"_Dear esteemed peers and my dearest teachers,_

_As I write this I am staring out at one of you. The only one who would answer my question. What would you do if I died today? I'll be real shocked if you guessed who it was that answered my question and almost stopped me from jumping; almost. If you guessed Professor Severus Snape you are correct, if not good try. I asked 9 other people aside from Professor Snape what they would do today and none of them gave me a reason today except Professor Snape. I asked my friends (Ron and Hermione), Remus, Sirius, Professor McGonagall, the headmaster, Tonks, My Aunt, and My Cousin (Dudley). You are no doubt wondering how they responded. You can ask them I'm sure they would remember. For many years I was always living up to how people wanted me to be not living the way I want to. I remember when I first met Hagrid and he told me I was a wizard. I thought I was 'just Harry' and that was all I would ever be. I guess with Voldemort gone I saw no reason to live anymore. My life destiny was fulfilled and my purpose gone chalked off to history you sleep through in History of Magic class. I have written a letter to several people I thought might like to hear the reason as to why they were the reason I came to this decision. _

_Harry James Potter"_

* * *

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_

* * *

"He will survive," Poppy announced several hours later. Many relaxed and a few rushed up to Poppy to ask to go into see him. She refused and shooed a majority of them away except one. He was standing in the shadows. He was tired. He looked like he would faint any second with black circles under his eyes and pale skin that was naturally pale, much paler.

"I want to see him," Severus whispered and Poppy nodded. She pushed the doors open and watched as Severus walked over to the small broken form of Harry James Potter. She watched him whisper to him how sorry he was and she felt her heart breaking a little more.

* * *

"Mr. Potter it is time for your potio-," Poppy was saying and then she saw the empty bed and the potion landed on the floor walking up Severus who had fallen asleep in the chair next to Harry's bed sometime during the night. Severus's eyes widened when he saw the empty bed. He rushed to check the restroom; Harry wasn't there. He rushed to the Gryffindor tower while Poppy flooed the headmaster. He rushed into the common room ignoring the Fat Lady as she rambled on about rude people, he ignored the staring and whispering students and headed straight up the boys dorm for 6th years. 4 beds but only 3 trunks. Severus went straight to the one without the trunk. On the bed was a note.

* * *

_Elsewhere, Harry let a smile cross his face. Harry could not help a grin as he greeted Madam Maxine and headed into his new school. He was thrilled about glamours and healing spells and was glad he had read about over the summer. _

"It has come to my notice that Mr. Potter has left our premises and will not be returning for quiet some time," Albus informed his staff. "He left a note informing me that if I did not inform the school as to the fact that he left, he would never come back to Hogwarts."

_Harry grinned at the headmistresses as she introduced him to someone from his year. He was the only boy at the whole school so this was going to interesting. _

"Students of Hogwarts it is in deep sadness that I inform you that Mr. Potter is no longer with us and will probably not return to us," Albus informed the school. Several people broke out whispering but Albus held his hand up for silence. "He had also informed us through a note that he may finish his education elsewhere and then disappear into the muggle world." More people broke out talking. Several of the staff members shifted slightly in their chair. This was going to be interesting.

_Harry smiled as he entered his dorm. At that moment he was making history as he was the first boy in history to ever attend the Beauxbatons school. He was also hoping to be the first ever Head Boy for next year. He sat down on his bed as he examined his new room. He had the whole dorm to himself. This was going to be a interesting year. He would finally be able to live._


	2. He Never Knew

Rating: K

Category: Harry Potter

Pairings: Hermione/Ron

Warnings: Attempted suicide and Major Character Death

Summary: Harry had one question for them. One question only one of ten answered. Finally fed up of living the life to meet others expectations Harry decides it's time to strike out on his own, at 16. The problem is it was only a dream and now he has reality to face.

Credits: To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place. (A/N: Song is called Will you remember me? by Sarah McLachlan)

Harry smiled as he entered his dorm. At that moment he was making history, as he was the first boy in history to ever attend the Beauxbatons School. He was also hoping to be the first ever-Head Boy for next year. He sat down on his bed as he examined his new room. He had the whole dorm to himself. This was going to be an interesting year. He would finally be able to live.

Answer Me This

Chapter 2

He Never Knew

Harry could not believe it. It was all a dream. He was still at Hogwarts. Slowly a grin spread across his face. He would make sure that today would go his way. With a grin he got ready for the day.

"Harry you seem happier today," Hermione commented as she noticed his extra bouncy like attitude.

"That's because today is a good day," Harry said as he helped himself to breakfast. At his statement Hermione looked up.

"Really," Hermione said shocked. "Why?'

"You'll see," Harry said with a big sloppy grin. It was then Harry's face turned serious, even Ron noticed. "What would you do if I died today?" Both Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

"Harry that would be horrible," Hermione finally said. "I'd be upset for months. You're my best friend."

"I agree with 'Mione," Ron said around the food in his mouth. Doing a jig on the inside, Harry nodded. Leaving Ron and Hermione with thousands of questions, Harry headed off to the Hospital Wing. Poppy came out of her office and gave him a small sad smile. With several waves of her wand she watched the results show up. Ridding herself of the tears that were threatening to spill she looked at Harry.

"You have until the end of today to say your goodbyes," Poppy told him as she placed her wand back into its holster. "I expect you in here before dinner. Is that understood, Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded and left the Hospital Wing. He was lucky that he made Transfiguration in time. Hermione and Ron both gave him questioning looks but Harry just shrugged. Harry only paid slight attention to what the professor was saying. When class was over Harry waited until everyone was gone and then shooed Ron and Hermione out of the room. Minerva looked at him curiously.

"Professor, I want you to know that should anything happen to me in between now and then next time I should see you that you were always my favorite professor," Harry said. "A bit strict, yes, but fair. I have come to see you as a grandmother of sorts and I want you to know this. I may not have the best of family remaining in blood relations but here at Hogwarts I have the best and that includes you professor. Goodbye, Professor." With that said Harry left the room leaving the stunned professor behind.

He slid into his seat just before Remus and Sirius arrived. This farewell would be among the hardest Harry could not help and think but nonetheless he was prepared. Harry paid more attention to this class then he had in Transfiguration as he was sure they would recognize that something was off if he did otherwise. After class he did the same thing he did earlier. Giving them a smile he began his speech.

"Throughout my years of life I often wondered if someone would come and save me," Harry said as he smiled fondly at the two. "You two did. You became my family. As time passed by I realized that you two were sort of my replacement father and I am happy about that. Remus, you have helped me when I struggled in areas that others would not dare to venture." He gave Remus a small nod. "Sirius, through your childlike ways you have come to understand for when I need to talk and when I just want to sit in silence. I thank you for this. If anything should happen between now and the next time you should see me I bid you my final farewell. Goodbye Remus and Sirius." Quickly he escaped the room before they could ask questions. Harry was sure he later heard someone saying that the two had been in shock for the first ten minutes of class.

* * *

Harry was glad he had hid during lunch because he could see the burning questions in Hermione's eyes as they entered the final class of the day, Potions. Harry paid close attention to the lecture the day before so he knew the potion backwards and forwards. The whole class time Harry paid attention to only his potion. At the end of class Harry did as earlier and then shooed his friends out of the room. He walked up to the potions master desk and waited until he looked up before he began speaking.

"Professor, I want you to know that if something should happen to me between now and the next time I should normally see you I want you to know that I have always respected you as a professor," Harry gave a small smile and continued on. "Though, I have doubted you, you have become a part of the family I have here at Hogwarts and I can say I am glad to have meet you. This is my final goodbye professor. Good luck, sir and live long." With those words Harry swept out of the room. He never did see the stunned professor that he left behind.

* * *

Harry smiled as he sucked on the offered lemon drop. The headmaster's eyes were twinkling so it made what he had to say no easier but he pushed forward anyway.

"I want you to know this Headmaster that if anything should happen between now and the next time you should see me that you are part of this family I have here at Hogwarts," Harry said, a twinkle in his eye full force as he went on. "You have become a grandfather type figure to me and I am grateful for this. I may not have the best of blood relations in the world but here at Hogwarts I have an amazing family and that includes you professor and I thought that you should know." With his speech finished Harry went to go finish the last of his speeches. The ones to his friends, the ones he had known since he had walked onto that platform. This would no doubt be hard.

"What is going on, Harry," Hermione badgered him as soon as he entered into the common room. "You've stayed after every class today and then you barely make it into the next one on time and then you go to speak to the headmaster."

"Hermione, Ron I am going to talk and I want you to keep quiet as I do so," Harry said as he leveled his stare on the two. The two nodded and sat across from him. "I have known you two for quite some time and I am happy to say that you have become part of the family I have here at Hogwarts. Despite all of the hard times and rough patches we have made it this far and I couldn't be happier for that. However, life is not forever and it is certainly not fair. You two have become like a brother and sister to me. I thank the heavens every day for letting me meet you two. As Hermione has noticed I have been talking to people all day and here is a list of people I have talked to. Get each of them and bring them to the hospital wing. I will answer as many questions as possible then." Harry handed Hermione a list and then left for the hospital wing. Never did he see the tears streaming down her face or the shock on Ron's face.

Harry gave Poppy his best cheeky grin as he walked in. He had one speech to go before the rest would arrive, his very last speech to give to only one before he spoke to the group, Poppy.

"_Just let me die,_

_Let go of me,_

_Oh please, please,_

_Sweet Destiny,_

"Poppy, although you have told me over the years that I should keep a room in here because of the amount of times I am in here I want you to know that you will always have place in my heart," Harry said as he willed away his tears that were threatening to spill. She was the one who knew him the best. Listening to his nightmares, letting him scream at her about the unfairness in life, and most of all healing him and making sure he was fine before he was released. "As the years have gone on Poppy you have become somewhat of an aunt to me; a strict, meticulous one but an aunt that everybody loved. I thank you for that and I say my final goodbye." As soon as he finished he speech the hospital wing doors opened. Heading the front was the headmaster. Trailing a little behind him was Sirius, Remus, Minerva, and Severus. Holding up the end was Ron and Hermione.

_Mary, Elizabeth, and Constantine,_

_Just let me leave,_

_This terror of a life,_

_Oh let me go,_

_Sweet Destiny._

"Mr. Potter what is going on," Minerva demanded upon seeing him. Harry looked over to Poppy and gave her a small nod.

_It's time,_

_Walk in black,_

_Salt on the face,_

_Stories spoken,_

_Promises broken,_

"Young Harry here has been dying of Leukemia since he was 5," Poppy began as she scanned the people in front of her. She knew that all of them would be hurt mostly about this as they had known Harry for some time and he had never told them. She noticed several mixed reactions. Minerva, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Albus, and Ron looked horrified. Severus face, however, remained passive. "He went into remission twice. However, this past summer it was discovered that he didn't have long to live. His doctor, a squib, contacted me and told me to check him every day instead of the once a week thing I had been doing previously. Today's scan showed that he had until the end of the day. His body is weakening and is giving up. From what I can tell he has been on an adrenaline high since he defeated Voldemort and it took a lot out of him. Harry had told me previously that he had wanted to spend his last day as normal as possible considering the fact that none of you knew. I told him that he should at least tell all of you goodbye so for the past few weeks he has been working on your speeches so that he would not break down in the middle of them and so that you would understand what you have meant to him for these past 7 years." She turned away from the small group she had and looked to Harry. "Harry you need to lay down now. Your bones are probably really weak at this time." Harry gave her a small nod and lay down. He turned to look at the group.

"What I have told all of you is the truth," Harry said weakly. The weak side of Harry as he finally felt it come leaking through for them to see with their own eyes melted the hearts of those who did not seem to have one. "In your own way each one of you has become part of my family. I have left letters for those who did not get a goodbye. One of them is a goodbye to the school and I wish for Professor McGonagall to read to the school. Another letter is one to the Slytherin's; I wish for you Professor Snape to read that one when you so choose but before the end of the year. I left one for the rest of the houses also and I wish those to be read by Ron, Hermione, Sirius, or Remus. In my will I will I have also left you 8 letters of your own which have been spelled for you to read when you have accepted that I am gone. For all I know it could take years for you to finally be able to read those letters but I assure you that it is well worth it. Griphook is handling my will so all of you along with some others will be receiving letters for the will reading. I want all of you to remember as the person who went through this life not the person who went through a slow death. For now, I say my final goodbyes." With his final words said Harry's eyes closed and it seemed as though he had gone to sleep. Poppy checked his pulse with tears in her eyes.

"Time of death 6:42," Poppy said. She placed his hand next to his cooling body and turned to the small group that still stood there astounded at this sudden change of events. Everything Harry had done, said, and not said suddenly made sense. He knew he was dying the whole time. Hermione turned to sob on Ron's shoulder. He had known but he hadn't told him because they knew that they would dwell on what he would never be able to do instead of allowing him to live.

"I will announce to the students what has occurred," Albus said as he looked over at the two grieving friends. "I will announce what happened at 7:00 p.m. I trust you two can hold up until then?" His gaze on them was steady as the nodded in confirmation. "Severus, would you please fetch your Slytherin's? Minerva would please fetch your Gryffindor's. Miss. Granger could you have Professor Sprout fetch her Hufflepuff's?" Hermione nodded as she controlled her sniffling. "Mr. Weasley could you have Professor Flitwick fetch his Ravenclaw's?" Ron nodded. Hermione took his arm and they left the room to do as asked. Minerva and Severus followed not to long after. With a sad sigh the headmaster left the room.

* * *

"Professor, what is going on," Draco drawled as he reached the potions master. "Has Potter done something?" Inside his mind it screamed that he died.

"Potter, has indeed done something, however, it is not something that you would normally suspect of him," Severus drawled as they reached the Great Hall. His students took their seats. They were the first in the hall followed by the Gryffindor's, then Ravenclaw's, and then lastly the Hufflepuff's. To Draco and many others shock, Potter was nowhere in sight when the Headmaster stood. Maybe he was in the hospital wing, oh how right they were. They watched as the grim headmaster looked out upon the students.

"Earlier today Mr. Potter's friends noticed something odd with their friend," Albus said as he looked out and his gaze rested on the empty seat next to Ron, where Harry normally sat. "After every class he had been staying behind and he would then barely make it to his next class on time. When Mr. Potter sat them and talked them they knew something was wrong. Mr. Potter asked them to gather the people that were on the list and bring them to the hospital wing. On that list Mr. Potter had all of the people he had talked to that day. When the group of 8 arrived everything was explained.

The mysterious actions over the years and even more the odd way he was acting today. Madam Pomfrey informed us that Mr. Potter had been dying of a muggle disease called Leukemia since he was 5 years old. He had gone into remission twice but this past summer it was discovered he did not have long to live. By request Madam Pomfrey began daily checkups.

_Voices whisper,_

_My last words,_

_Day and night,_

_The candle bright,_

_As the wax drips_

_One last time."_

Today she informed him that this was his last day. He said his goodbyes to those who he could. For others he had written letters. He had left a letter for the whole school to be read by Professor McGonagall, he has left a letter for each of the houses. The respective head of Slytherin will read the letter to the students but Mr. Potter has requested that his friends will read the remaining three. Mr. Weasley will read Gryffindor, Miss. Granger will read Ravenclaw, and Professor Lupin and Black will be reading Hufflepuff's. Mr. Potter passed this evening at 6:42. At his request he will be buried here on Hogwarts grounds and the school governors have granted it. His funeral will be this Saturday at 11 in the afternoon." The headmaster then took a seat and Professor McGonagall stood.


	3. Epilogue

Rating: K

Category: Harry Potter

Pairings: Hermione/Ron

Warnings: Attempted suicide and Major Character Death

Summary: Harry had one question for them. One question only one of ten answered. Finally fed up of living the life to meet others expectations Harry decides it's time to strike out on his own, at 16. The problem is it was only a dream and now he has reality to face.

Credits: To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

"…_Mr. Potter passed this evening at 6:42. At his request he will be buried here on Hogwarts grounds and the school governors have granted it. His funeral will be this Saturday at 11 in the afternoon." The headmaster then took a seat and Professor McGonagall stood._

Answer Me This

Chapter 3

Past is Prologue, the Future is Epilogue

"Hermione, we need to leave now," Ron called out as he pulled his son's trunk to the front door. He huffed under the pressure of the trunk.

"Just a minute, Lily got her hand stuck in her trunk," Hermione called back. A loud "ow" was shouted seconds later. Hermione and his youngest daughter, Lily appeared at the bottom of the stairs with Lily's trunk in hand. "Do you have everything, Hugo?" Hugo nodded as plopped down onto his trunk. "Do you have everything, Rose?" Rose looked up from her book to nod. "All right, line up for the floo."

* * *

"Today we remember a young man who in every moment of his life fought to live so that he could help others live," Albus recalled as he moved his fingers through his beard. "His parents died so that he could live but his life was not long. And so, like every year since, on this first day of the school year I remind you that you that you are not alone. Not only do you have your teachers but you have your peers. The best person to understand is someone who has gone through similar experiences. So, unlike these past years, I present to you two new teachers: Professor Hermione Granger-Weasley who will be teaching Muggle Studies and her husband Professor Ron Weasley who will be taking over the position of Quiditch Instructor as well as school counselor. These two people have someone in common, someone you all know, Harry Potter. While we live and breathe we move forward but we do not forget. I hope as all of you move through this school and through life that you will remember this."

* * *

"Mom, why didn't you tell us you knew Harry Potter," Rose demanded. She and her younger siblings were sitting on the couch in their parent's rooms. Hermione sighed in response to Rose's question.

"We didn't want you to know that we knew him because we wanted you to form your own opinion of him by things you've seen, read, and heard about him," Hermione answered. "Your father and I were his best friends and we knew him better than anyone. We did not want to influence you with our stories. More than anything Harry hated his fame."

"How did you meet him," Rose asked. Hermione smiled and began to tell the story of meeting her first best friend.

* * *

The dungeons were cold but the roaring fire in the fireplace allowed the warmth of heat to reach the tense body of Severus Snape. In his hand was a glass of chilled Vodka. Lying in his lap was a book on Harry Potter's life co-written by the two best friends he had left behind – Hermione Granger-Weasley and her husband Ron Weasley. Tears streaked down the man's face as he took another sip of the chilled Vodka. A knock on the portrait startled him. With a sigh he placed his glass on the table next to him and stood. He opened the portrait to see none other than Minerva McGonagall. Her shoulders were set and tense. The candlelight flickered showing drying tear streaks on her face. Severus studied his colleague and friend and stepped aside to let her in. She took a seat across from him.

"You know I used to believe for several years after his death that he would show up and it would all just be a huge prank," Minerva recalled. "He, so far, has not shown up. I just wish he would. I just wish he would."

* * *

The cool crisp air danced around as those closest to him surrounded the grave of one Harry James Potter. One by one each of them walked up and placed a fresh Lily on his grave; a tradition that had begun on the one year anniversary of his death. This year, however, several more had joined in: Draco Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Lily Weasley, Hugo Weasley and Petunia Dursley. Once the flowers were placed on his grave the small group each took turns in telling stories about Harry – things that they remembered. Soon, one by one they each left. Only one –Severus Snape – noticed a smiling ghost watching them all walk away. With a small nod to the smiling ghost Severus walked away from his former student's grave. If he had turned around he would have seen Harry being joined by his parents. He would have seen them walk away, one last time.

(A/N: This is the final chapter. I have revised chapter 2 so check it out. The poem in chapter 2 is called One Last Time and is written by me. Thank you for reading! Please Review!)


End file.
